


To the Potters!

by dilangley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilangley/pseuds/dilangley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship is not just about falling in love. The best parts happened when they were already there. Drabbles on Lily/James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Potters!

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is defined as a story of exactly 100 words. This is a series of seven drabbles relating to Lily and James that follow a timeline of their lives (mostly) after Hogwarts. Seven seemed like a good number since that is the number of years at Hogwarts so I figured there's no better way to chronicle after Hogwarts than with the same number.

"Lily," James' brown eyes glowed so brightly that in an instant, Lily knew what he was going to say. He cleared his throat, unconsciously ruffled his hair. "We're done with Hogwarts soon, and I think – well, I want –" She interrupted him, pressing her slim finger to his lips.

"I know, James."

His eyes glowed brighter. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He exhaled his jubilant relief. He grabbed her arm and thrust their intertwined hands upward victoriously. "This beautiful girl's going to marry me!" He shouted to others along the grounds. A smattering of applause joined their joyous hearts' beating.

X

"If I had a Knut for every time James said that Lily is the most beautiful girl in the world, I'd be a rich man," Sirius began, holding up a half-full champagne flute, "but if I had a Knut for every time he just said her name, I'd be crushed to death under their weight, not giving this toast."

Everyone laughed, and the newlyweds both smiled, the groom entirely unperturbed by his best man's teasing.

"But still I'd like to thank James and Lily for giving me a front row seat to the greatest love story ever. To the Potters!"

X

James was slow to get out of bed most mornings. He usually grunted and grumbled and spent fifteen minutes complaining that he had to get up. Lily sometimes ventured to mention that those fifteen minutes were the reason he was late to work so often, but then he would just grin, a dimple creasing his left cheek, and remind her of what other fifteen minute activity slowed him down most mornings. Then it was she who grinned, remembering tangled legs, throaty gasps, soft sighs, and the passion ignited by waking up every morning in bed with a man she loves.

X

"Pour your pee in the cauldron now." James dropped in the last ingredient to the potion and watched it bubble. Lily frowned at him.

"Say please."

"Woman, are you just going to stand there holding a vial of urine, or are you going to dump it in the cauldron?" He waved his arms in exasperation. She looked at his wide-eyed expression and knew he was anxious, unable to bear waiting to know. She poured it in, and James stirred, his eyes tightly closed.

"What's happening to it?" He whispered.

Lily grinned as it turned blue. "We're having a baby, James."

X

Lily Potter did not enjoy the agonizing pain of giving birth, but she enjoyed even less the horrified expression on James' face as he held her hand helplessly through it. By the time, little Harry James Potter had completed his arrival into the world, his father was so relieved he fell into a chair as if he had given birth instead of his wife.

Lily managed to reach over and brush some hair away from James' eyes lovingly before the doctor handed Harry to his mother. James had never believed he could love anyone as much as Lily.

Until now.

X

"Harry, no!" James and Lily shouted in unison as their son wrapped his tiny fingers around Lily's wand. Harry waved it, giggling. There was a bang as the baby shot backwards into the wall. He started to cry piteously. Lily rushed over to scoop him up, all hugs and kisses, but James picked up the wand thoughtfully.

"That wasn't bad for a baby," James grinned at Lily.

She gave him a stern 'You are not testing our infant's magic' look.

"I'm just saying. Maybe he's going to be a hotshot, smartass wizard like his mum."

She couldn't help but smile.

X

"Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run!"

Lily met his eyes as she picked Harry up and cradled him against her chest. Their emotions were tangible in the air, communicating without any words at all, a message too strong for mere language. He reached out to touch her shoulder.

It's okay, his touch said, I love you, and I know what I'm doing. Go, darling.

She nodded. I love you too, the gesture said.

It was only a few seconds to say goodbye, but it was enough: because in less five minutes, Lily and James were together again.


End file.
